Toys which are adapted to be reciprocated along parallel cords between two (or four) users manipulating the cords by handles attached to the ends thereof are known to the art. One specific example of such a toy having a single, axially straight, continuous hole extending completely through a shuttle assembly, which hole of course is greater in diameter than the sum of the diameter of the cords passing therethrough, is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,280. Other versions of the type of shuttle toy described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,280 simple comprise a hollow shuttle having single hole at opposite ends thereof through which a pair of cords are extended. The present invention is directed to an improved version of this general type of toy.
Specifically, in accordance with the present invention, the new slide toy is stabilized by the provision of separate orifices at the opposite ends thereof, each of which orifice is not substantially greater than the cord passing therethrough, and in no event exceeds twice the diameter of the cords passing therethrough. In this manner, the cords or flexible track means along which the slide means is adapted to be propelled may be maintained in a substantially stabilized relationship to eliminate or substantially significantly reduce the possibility of yawing, pitching and rolling of the slide element as it travels along the track means.
As a further specific aspect of the present invention, integral shock absorbing means in the nature of collapsible, resilient bellows or like shock absorbing bumpers are integrally molded into the handle structures into which each of the flexible track means is secured.
For a more complete understanding of the principles of the present invention and a better appreciation of the attendant advantages which may be derived from the practice thereof, reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.